Alieka/Balish (27-9-13)
08:22 -- chaoticArtist CA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:22 -- 08:22 CA: hey are you thisss balisssh guy 08:22 CT: Oh? And who may YOU be? 08:22 CA: i told your friend you a dick ssso i got to figure out if itsss true 08:23 CT: EXCUSE me? 08:23 -- chaoticArtist CA changed their mood to MANIPULATIVE -- 08:23 CT: Is that what you THINK? 08:24 CA: i dont know i wasss jussst messssssing with him trying to sssound baddassssss to random trollsss 08:24 CT: I see. 08:24 CA: figure id sssay i knew you 08:24 CA: then the jerk copied down my trolltag 08:24 CT: Comendible, appearing strong to OTHERS. 08:25 CA: more like i wasss jussst bored 08:25 CT: I can understand the DECISION. 08:25 CA: ssso .... are you an asssssshole 08:25 CT: Not in MY opinions. 08:25 CT: Who did you SPEAK TO? 08:26 CA: sssome guy that makesss moviesss and fightsss namesss sssomething with a k 08:26 CT: Ahh. 08:26 CT: The self-proclaimed MESSIAH. 08:26 CT: I SEE. 08:26 CA: / 08:26 CA: ? 08:27 CT: Disregaurd my comment. 08:27 CT: So, you know who I am, which gives me the DISSADVANTAGE. 08:28 CA: Alieka and you are exatly disssproving your lable 08:29 CT: Your name is familiar... 08:29 CT: Are you an INDEGO BLOOD? 08:29 CA: .......... 08:29 CA: well letsss sssee what color am i writing in 08:29 CT: I think I've heard of your... EXPLOITS. 08:30 CT: Some of the other Royals wished to... TEST your ability. 08:30 CA: ? and which of my expoloitsss are you talking about 08:31 CT: You FIGHT, do you not? 08:32 CA: oh *rollsss eyesss* did one of the purple bloodsss run back with hisss buldge retracted whining about me 08:32 CT: They wanted to GATHER a mob. 08:33 CT: And burn you, AT A STAKE I assume. 08:33 CA: oh boohoo 08:33 CA: i beat whoever your talking about fair and sssquare 08:34 CT: Good. He's an ASS. 08:35 CA: jussst to be clear who are we talking about and how doesss he claim i cheated 08:35 CT: Another Purpleblood, ehh... Waiken or something like that PERHAPS? He doesn't claim you cheated, he merely wishes to HEAR YOU SCREAM, as he described it. 08:36 CA: ... 08:37 CT: I wouldn't worry, MUCH. 08:37 CA: OH i remeber that guy 08:38 CT: He's harmless ENOUGH, full of hot wind in a HEAD TOO LARGE. 08:38 CA: he sssaid sssome ssshit about my assssss 08:39 CA: hope the mark i left ssstill hurtsss 08:39 CT: Ha, EXCELLENT. You are AMUSING. 08:44 CT: I must APOLOGISE for his actions though, it reflects POORLY on our CASTE. 08:47 CA: heh maybe our arnt a dick 08:48 CT: To you perhaps, unless you ALSO would like to say how SELF RITEOUS I am for following the Hemospectrum. 08:49 CA: .... are you? 08:50 CT: What self righteous for following a system that has been in place for MELLENIUM? I would say no. 08:51 CA: .... how do you feel about me being a blood lower 08:51 CT: You? You are a Highblood. 08:51 CT: If I am seen speaking to you I would not be TARRED and FEATHERED. 08:51 CA: and amsssuing like a pet or like a troll 08:52 CT: All on the Hemospectrum are trolls. 08:52 CT: The difference is only WHAT THE OTHERS see. 08:53 CA: .... what about jade bloodsss 08:54 CT: I would not speak to one in PUBLIC. That is too close to SYMPATHIZING. That is too close to WEAKNESS. A weak Purple Blood is a DEAD purple blood. 08:55 CA: ssso... fight or die 08:56 CT: Excuse me? It is more like WEAR a MASK in the LIGHT. 08:58 CA: masssk? 08:59 CT: FACADE. Most Purple Bloods are strong, not clever. 08:59 CT: WELL WATCHED WORDS can forever hide anything to them. 09:00 CT: Speaking of THEM, it seems there is going to be ANOTHER HANGING. 09:00 CA: huh i guessssss im lucky im ssstrong and sssmart 09:01 CT: I must make an APPEARENCE. I take my leave, good luck with the Wiaket, or whatever, problem. 09:02 CT: Good bye, Alieka, I hope to SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN some time. 09:03 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling chaoticArtist CA at 21:03 --